This invention relates to crosslinked acrylamide polymer compositions and shaped polymeric products derived therefrom suitable for application to human skin. More particularly, it is directed to ostomy sealing means (hereinafter called "ostomy seals") made from particular crosslinked compositions having a good balance of physical properties and improved resistance to degradation in service.
The term "Ostomy" has come into use to define, in a broad sense, the surgical procedures known as colostomy, ileostomy, cecostomy, ureterostomy, ileal conduit, ileal bladder, wet colostomy, etc. This surgery usually results in an artificial opening through the abdominal wall for the terminal end of the intestine or a duct, called a stoma, to discharge the body wastes of feces or urine.
Many ostomy devices or appliances have been developed through the years to aid the ostomy patient. Typical of such devices are ostomy bags or pouches constructed of flexible plastic or rubber materials, for receiving and holding these body wastes. In use it is necessary that a liquid-proof seal be maintained between the patient's skin and the bag (or retainer plate to which the bag may be attached) to prevent leakage of the waste material onto the skin of the patient surrounding the stoma or even therebeyond. In addition to the odor that would result from such leakage, irritation of the peristomal skin of the patient surrounding the stoma is extremely likely under circumstances of leakage, and in ileostomy cases, where the discharge is from the small intestine, digestive liquids can actually digest the skin of the patient if they come in contact with it.
Consequently, extensive efforts have been directed to developing sealing materials and means that provide effective liquid-tight seals with minimum irritation to the peristomal skin. Ideally an ostomy seal should be soft and flexible so as to conform to the body, yet have sufficient elasticity and recovery to firmly engage the stoma. It should be non-allergenic, non-irritating and non-sensitizing; and desirably possess visual appeal and freedom from odor. Further, it should be resistant to acids, bases, enzymes and other materials which may be found in intestinal and urinary discharges. Lastly, and possibly most critical, it should be capable of absorbing moisture from the skin and from any body wastes it contacts, without disintegrating or developing a slimy surface so as to maintain useful and serviceable cohesive and adhesive properties. Of equal importance, all these properties must be provided with sealing compositions that are both economical and easily fabricated into ostomy seals, which may be in the form of pads, gaskets, rings and the like as is well-known to the art.